


I Will Never Be Ignored

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Natasha, the Conqueror [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Orgy, Poor Thor got left out this time, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, slight artistic license with what the human body can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to try out a few of his newest toys and Natasha's certainly not going to tell him no, and neither will she say no when some of the others want in, too. </p><p>A.K.A. The orgy fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holliswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holliswrites/gifts).



> Well, I've officially never written this much smut before so yay! -throws confetti-  
> I hope you like it; as stated in the tags I took some artistic licensing with what the human body can do, and this is [very obviously] the first time I've written anything that's more than three people at once, so I hope it doesn't come off as too awkward.  
> MANY thanks to the wonderful HollisWrites for staying up with me while I wrote this beast and providing me with the prompt! <3  
> Enjoy!

Stark hadn’t left either of them alone since he found out that Thor had been invited to their little bedroom tumble and he--the man who owned the damn tower they were staying in he liked to point out--was left out.  After they discarded that as an incredibly weak reason he should be included, he moved on to pleading with them to get them to try a few new things.  

“I’m telling you, it’s going to change your world,” he assured Nat as he moved his hand to her shoulder.  His smile could’ve been considered affectionate, even genuine, if not for the flash of intrigue and mischief just beneath it all.  Somehow Natasha doubted it all, though she couldn’t deny that it was an interesting thought.  She and Steve hadn’t exactly messed with toys; he’d always seemed so skittish around them, never sure if he’d be able to tell if she liked or didn’t like something without being physically attached to her.  It was a lame excuse, she knew, but it was the one that he clung to and she let him.  He’d been so open and so willing with everything else.  Perhaps, though, it was time to address that issue.  

 

A few weeks later Natasha found herself strapped into a small, leather seat, the coldness of the fabric bringing goosebumps to Nat’s skin as her body struggled to adjust.  Her hands and legs had both been restrained in metal bindings, the undersides and edges that would come in contact with Nat’s skin padded to keep her from feeling the brunt of the force..  There was a dildo pressed to the folds of her core, already slicked up from Steve’s tongue when he’d done his best to get her warmed up not five minutes ago.  Another shiver ran up her spine at the thought.  Oh he was getting so good at that.  

“You’re sure about this?”  He didn’t sound so, Nat couldn’t help but notice, and did her best to shoot him a reassuring smile through the gag that Tony had placed in her mouth.  She pretended not to know that they hadn’t placed bets on how long it’d take her to render it useless.  Clint was on the right track, giving her ten minutes tops, and as though he could read her mind she heard the archer clearing his throat from across the room.  He and Banner were both watching, the latter invited to make sure that Natasha wasn’t in any danger (assuming Tony’s judgement would be blinded) and the former, well, because he wanted to see the show.  He wasn’t about to pass up watching Tony’s machines work their supposed magic on Nat.  Besides, if they were as great as the engineer said they were Clint might want a chance.  

Tony’s voice snapped Nat back to the present.  “You sure you’re feeling okay?” He asked, concern tinting his voice enough to bring a weak smile to Nat’s face, lips contorting around the ball gag keeping her silent.  She nodded, wondering how many times either of them were going to ask her the same damn question.  Why weren’t they getting on with the show?  

She let out a low groan as the machine pressed the purple cock inside her, biting down hard on the plastic that muffled her speech as she looked down to see the last few inches of it disappear inside her.  Stark set the speed low so that she could adjust to it, and Nat was still reeling from the lack of how full she felt without the warmth of a body pressed  against her thighs.  Steve was holding her hand, letting her squeeze his fingers as the dildo was removed, then pressed back inside her again, the speed hell on her nerves.  She was sure there would be marks from where her teeth and gnashed against the gag, especially when Tony flipped one small switch on the remote he was holding.  The vibration was a nice touch, but what got her was how it seemed to almost feel more realistic, the plastic not only vibrating but twitching within her already, doing an almost perfect imitation of how Steve acted as he neared his orgasm.  Out of pure instinct, her walls tightened around it, upping the sensations so that her back arched off of the seat and Steve’s name was muffled as it wormed its way out of her throat.  He squeezed her hand back and somewhere above her she heard Tony murmur something to her lover.  With her attention so focused on the now quickening pace of the machine she’d completely missed the small personal massager--or at least that’s what it looked like--Steve had been holding in his other hand.  There wasn’t much avoiding it, however, once he turned it on and pressed it lightly to her clit.  The scream that ripped its way through her mouth wasn’t human, a mix of shock and pleasure and OhGodyesyesyesmore that had her seeing stars from the sensations.  Taken aback, Steve pulled the small wand away from her, eyes flashing a fear that Nat was sure was reflected in hers, though it was more or less a fear that he’d stop.  

“Please, don’t stop,” she begged around the gag, unsure if he could understand what she was saying.  Tony got the message loud and clear and chuckled, but it was Clint who stood up to help Steve along.  His hands were strong as they took the super soldier’s and guided him back to the center of nerves that Steve had been avoiding.  

“Trust me, she loves it,” Clint murmured.  When Steve turned to him, face drawn in a mixture of disbelief and--was the great Steve Rogers impressed?  Clint just laughed.  

“C’mon, you know Phil and I are together, but sometimes Nat and I got stuck playing the married couple.  You know how idle hands wander.  Don’t worry, we haven’t done it since you two became a thing.”  He rolled his eyes, and Nat, below them, mirrored it.  Why were they talking about things that weren’t her?  She bucked her hips into the vibrations, and as she did so the toy inside her started to rotate so that the curved end of it danced over her g-spot.  Tears started in the corners of her eyes as white dots flitted across her vision, making her wonder what good deeds she must’ve done in her past life to deserve something as amazing as this.  She let out a low keen as it moved away, the twisting sensation making her quiver, and when added to just the slightest of pressure from Clint’s hand on Steve’s it set her off shrieking, the sound reverberating around the room loudly enough to make even Bruce shiver from where he was sitting and observing.  His voice was muted as he asked Jarvis for Nat’s vitals, but she couldn’t care less.  Every fiber of her being was begging for them to do that again, to bring her to such an intense orgasm once more, that she whimpered when Tony removed the toy from her body, smiling all the while.  

“Like that, did you?” He asked.  “I’ve got more features I’m thinking of adding but--.”

“Stark,” she groaned, unsure if he could understand a word she was saying but oh well.  “Just stick it back in me or find something else.”   

There was a pause, then Tony’s lips curled upwards as though he’d just heard that Christmas came early.  Without a word to her, just calling to Steve to move the vibrator from her clit to elsewhere he wanted, he disappeared from her line of sight, and Nat cursed as Steve followed orders.  Clint showed him how to make Nat whine when the small wand was pressed to her nipples, the vibrations ghosting over them and wracking her rib cage, feeling as though it was jostling her heart itself and taking her mind almost entirely off of whatever Tony had in mind.

“Just like Austria, right Tasha?” Clint asked quietly from beside her, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.  She rolled her eyes.  He would remember that; she’d kept him on the brink of orgasm for nearly half an hour by playing with his nipples, the pair of them having done just about everything else they could think of to keep from being bored before settling on a bet: whoever could make the other beg first won, and the loser would have to do guard duty over Selvig for a month.  

Unfortunately during that month Loki had attacked and well, she didn’t really want to think about that.  Not then, and especially not when warm lips found their way to her other breast while the other was getting the attention it craved.  Steve’s tongue rolled over the warm bud, flicking it and holding it delicately between his teeth so she strained her hand to grab purchase on some part of him.  He kept, however, just out of her reach, eyes flicking up to look at her and broadcast that he was going to rather enjoy her being tied up once more.  The brat.  

Her head snapped back down to where Tony had just emerged, the rounded tip of something cold running down the inside of her thigh, raising goosebumps and so cold her teeth might’ve chattered together if she had the chance.  Whatever it was he was keeping it well out of sight, and though she knew it couldn’t have been ice due to the lack of a wet trail behind it, it wasn’t until he pushed it in quickly that she fully grasped the concept.  This dildo was made of glass, with smoothed, rounded edges and curves that stretched her out deliciously as he rotated it himself inside her, pressing further and further until he watched her hips buck up to meet him, the head of the glass cock having found her g-spot once more.

“Oh no, just you wait Nat.  There’s something much better coming,” Tony promised with a wide grin.  He pumped the artificial cock inside her a couple more times, swirling it around so that she was practically on the edge of begging for him to go faster and harder, when once more he removed it and instead scooted her hips down further.  A pair of lubed fingers pressed against her ass, and her eyes went wide when one of them slipped in.  

“Stark, you’re sure?”

“Trust me, Rogers, I know what I’m doing.  How are her vitals, Bruce-y?”

“Holding steady according to Jarvis.”  

The computer babbled something else as the purple dildo from before was pressed into Natasha’s center once more, the machine picking up the same speed Tony had left it on the last time; nowhere near fast enough, but it certainly kept her attention.  All the while Clint was teasing the edges of her cunt with the vibrator, reveling in the fact that Nat couldn’t shout at him as she was so prone to doing when he started teasing her.  She really didn’t take it well but he didn’t care.  A second, then third finger wormed its way past the ring of muscle, the burn and stretch of it so good she was practically grinding into Stark’s hand as he worked his pinky in there as well.  Was he seriously going to go for all five?  Why?  

Why not, she supposed

The question was drove from her mind as he managed to slowly, ever so carefully, pull it off.  Nat’s hips bucked and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as he worked one knuckle at a time into her.  Only then did he let her rest, the machine that had been working her up stopped thrusting though the vibrations were comforting enough, she supposed, sure that Stark could feel it in his hand as surely as she was feeling it in her whole body.  She felt tight, not only physically but emotionally, ready to burst at any moment.  It really was a miracle she hadn’t chomped through the gag, her jaw clenched so tight, all of her tension finding its way there rather than in her lower torso.  It made it easier for Stark to shift his fingers, and then slowly, painfully slowly, pull himself back out.  

“I think you’re ready now,” he murmured and murmured something to Jarvis that made no sense to Nat.  The straps around her ankles released her and Stark motioned for Steve to come near him.  

“Bruce--I know you hate stressful situations but I might need you to help us hold one of her legs.  We’ve gotta reposition her and, well, the restraints don’t go that way.”

There was a sigh, ragged and full of desire enough to make Nat’s eyes widen as she watched Bruce stand and move towards them.  

“The things I do for you, Tony.”  

“I’ll blow you later to make up for it, promise.”

“You’d better.”  

Oh her boys.  With the three of them holding her Steve and Tony shifted a little awkwardly, lifting her legs a little further into the air to give themselves better access.  Steve pressed slow kisses to the underside of Natasha’s knee, ghosted them over her inner thigh as Stark, hand now freed and having worked his pants down at some point, pressed his own cock into her ass. But wait, where the hell had the--.  There was a moment of shock that made Nat stiffen as she felt the same cold dildo press slowly into her cunt, still filled with the first dildo, so tight she thought she might shatter by accident, but oh how damn good it felt.  

“Clint, you wanna remove the gag?” Bruce asked, voice muted.  “I don’t want her hyperventilating or suffocating by accident.”

“And she needs to be able to use her--.”

“Rogers I swear to God if you don’t get in me right now I’m going to say fucking ‘Apricot’ and find someone else who will!” Nat said, lips numb from having gone without use for so long.  Stark snickered beside Steve, who blushed.

“I’m just worried--.”

“Just. Do it.”  There wasn’t time for talk, didn’t he understand that?  Clint threw the gag to the side, stroking her hair out of her face as she laid back and groaned with pleasure, Steve finally listening to what she was asking and slipping in beside Tony.  They all stayed still for what felt like a lifetime and a half to Natasha, though she knew tomorrow she’d be grateful for their consideration.  She’d never before felt this full, this perfect, all raw nerve and pure sensation.  Every minute shift of her muscles brought about a new wave of pleasure, a different pressure that was alleviated and yet strengthened at the same time so she felt the familiar stirring of her orgasm just by flexing her muscles.  It was perfect.  Utterly perfect.  

It only got better when Stark started to shift within her, pulling out then pushing back in.  At his side, Steve groaned, head tipping back at the friction and hips bucking without much ability to control himself.  Nat wasn’t about to complain, her thoughts consumed with the never-ending need for more.  More pleasure, more friction, just more.  Bruce’s hands had weakened a little around her leg, and she managed to shift--oh, God it felt so good!--enough to push him to the side, closer towards her upper torso.  

“Bruce, c’mere.  Take off your pants.”

“Nat that’s not a good idea--.”

“Please,” she whined, the last syllable cut off as Barton turned on the vibrator and pressed it gingerly to her clit once more.  She thought she might explode, and her plea must’ve reached Bruce’s ears because a moment later she had him, half hard, in her mouth, her lips fastening around his cock so she could suck as though her life depended on it.

“Damn that’s beautiful,” Stark was saying, and Nat opened her eyes at just the right moment to catch Clint kissing Steve hard in her peripherals, all teeth and tongue and raw need, and she had to agree with Stark: there weren’t many better things to see than that.  Besides, perhaps, the light that obliterated her vision as her orgasm snuck up on her.  She screamed around Bruce’s cock, the vibrations nearly setting him off so he had to still himself within her, panting and sweating and swearing in what must’ve been Hindi.  

Within her Stark and Steve had kept going, picking up the pace as one of Tony’s hand alternated the glass dildo inside her at a completely different tempo, so she was never entirely without friction.  For the first time Natasha let herself go completely, and totally, lax, letting them give and take as they wanted, use her however they needed, the pleasure practically bouncing between the five of them.  She moaned and closed her eyes when the scientist stilled and shouted as he came inside her.  The feeling was enough to set her off once more, careening head first into an orgasm she didn’t know she’d been working towards, and this time Bruce joined her.  Without a moment’s hesitation she swallowed him down, his come hot and warm as it passed her throat without problem.  He removed himself from her a moment later, making her groan with the loss of feeling.  Stark, too, had pulled out from her, allowing Steve to pick up the pace a little more.  The purple dildo started moving once again of its own accord (or rather, Stark’s), and combined with the quicker pace of her lover, the continued vibrations of the vibrator, and Bruce and Stark making out right in front of her eyes Nat didn’t know what else there was to want for.  

Steve didn’t last much longer than that, stilling and thrusting in one last time, hands on her hips as he came with a grip so tight she looked forward to the bruises the following morning.  It was the last coherent thought as she rode her final orgasm, body shaking so hard she feared she’d ever gain control of it again.  

 

A few hours later, after they’d all cleaned up and were snuggling down in the living room, Nat squished between Steve and Tony with Bruce at Tony’s side and Clint with his back to her and sitting between her legs, she tapped the archer on his shoulder.  

“So, on a scale of one to absolutely dreadful, how awful are we for not letting you come?”  

Clint’s head turned slowly, smirking.  “You’ve done worse to me before, Tasha, though I won’t say no if you want to remedy that right now.”

She laughed and slithered onto the floor next to them, the others watching with pure fascination.  After all, what were best friends for?  

 

“My dear friends!  What have I missed?”

“Shit.  We forgot Thor,” Clint muttered.  

Well, Nat supposed as she grinned over at Stark, sure he had the same thing on his mind as he winked, there was always the next time.  

 


End file.
